Inventive concepts relate to image sensors, and more particularly, to image sensors for sensing object distance information.
Image sensors are equipped in handheld phone camera modules or digital still cameras, capture images, convert the images into electrical image signals, convert the converted image signals into digital signals, and transmit the digital signals. An image sensor may sense color information or distance information with respect to an object.